FanGame:Battle Arena Toshinden Origin
Before Toshinden 4 there was an Origins Battle Arena Toshinden Origin is another fan made game sequence from the adaptions after the tournament that Abel and Veil was defeated (Most of the Toshinden warriors were dead and retired after the Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Tournament) the remains of the undefeated warrior, Eiji Shinjo was the only person who can attempt to destroy the another new tournament who was led by another new organization: Cain Empire, Manji Clan, and Voltech Corp. After the Abel and Veil was defeated from the past, another brothers of Abel and Veil was rise from the eternal slumber that cause him awake after the soul of Abel and Veil flow to his third brother's coffin. His name is Cain, and he will rise his new organization. Although the last battle was difficult, only two warrior who survive from the escape, Eiji and Genma. But another two warrior couldn't survive from the final battle as the result, Oboro was died after take cover on Eiji during the assassination from the group of Adam-II and Zen was killed by Adam-II who was being betrayed for getting the reward. The result of the battle is, will Eiji Shinjo return on the next tournament... Corresponding characters are: Hero Team: Eiji Shinjo The warrior who survived from Toshinden 1 - 4, but his life were completely pains since there was most of the warriors who died from the past. Genma(From Toshinden 4) An unknown pirate who eventually joins Eiji in his new quest. Oboro Oboro was the Monk from the Sacred Shrine who has the ability to read the future and he was fate to join Eiji for the next Tournament. Zen A Strong and Shaman Chinese warriors who team up with Eiji for the great rewards after the he wins the Tournament. Dark Team: Cain Empire Cain The oldest brother of abel and veil. and seeking revenge on eiji for killing his brothers Nyalathotep Cain's close friend, he is known as the priest of the darkness. Ogre Chief Cain's most trusted bodyguard. But a slow and lazy creature. Venus Clones of Sofia, created by Uranus and she was raised and trained from another family. Lucy An unknown lady who was the crossover from his fans who worked with the NYPD from the past. Imposter Cop A man who work with Cain as the double agent by disguise in the police uniforms. Using his Walter P-33 guns to shoot his target. Manji Clan Obsidian The Leader of the Manji Clan, co-operate with Cain in order to gain control over the country. Akira Obsidian's young close nephew who joins the Manji Clan to be the next generation. Kanzaki Akira's best friend who kept their promise to be reunite and regroup in their next clan. Hayato A man who unveiled his faces and the massengers of his leader, Obsidian. After Obsidian is defeated, he join forces with Cain and sacrifice his final attack. Ishihara Ishihara is the niece of his Uncle Obsidian, she takes revenge from his blood family after his Uncle Obsidian was killed in action. Voltech Corp Adam-II Adam-II is the descendant memory machines from the Adam(Toshinden3) With his different models such as *Type-X = The first remodeled with AI memories that created by Dr.Marques Igor *Type-A = Air type, hover and crushes target with its heavy weapons *Type-G = Ground type, crawling and attack targets with deadly claws *Type-L = Laser type, floats and fires beam on the targets *Type-C = Car type, crush his enemies with its driving speed *MK-II = Highly programmed with all his ability to control the group of Adam-II *EX = The failure project from AI memories, can only gain control on its own with the descendant human memories of Adam(Toshinden3) Doppleganger An unknown spirit that summoned by Nyalathotep in order to crush the enemies in his command. *Shadow Eiji Black appearance from Eiji Shinjo *Shadow Genma Black appearance from Genma *Shadow Oboro Black appearance from Oboro *Shadow Zen Black appearance from Zen Toshinden Origin Area *Creators link http://toshindenorigin.weebly.com *Approved link http://lavalit.com:8080/index.php?action=tpmod;dl=item256 *Trailers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foBJFFqtyiA&feature=channel_page *Ericard Production http://ericard.webs.com Gameplay Video Gallery File:aorigin.gif|Game Preview in Toshinden Origin File:borigin.gif|Eiji in the Logo of Toshinden Origin Category:Fan Games